Familiar
by sakariauchiha
Summary: Madara is distracted by a familiar face. MadaraxOC **MATURE** SMUT/LEMON! Comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_You'll want to see her, Lord Madara..._ Zetsu's words stuck in Madara's head as time ticked ever closer to his reanimation finally taking place. When he was finally back though, it completely slipped his mind. Too obsessed with power and his plan finally coming to fruition, he had no time to recollect the minuscule ramblings of his counterpart. After all, white Zetsu had a tendency to allow things to fog his mind, and occasionally told Madara some of the most unimportant facts he would ever hear. Why would anything he said that didn't have to do with Tsuki No Me matter to him now? ... At least that's what he believed until he did see her.

It was entirely by chance. While slaughtering thousands of unimportant ninja and watching the light fade from the sea of faces, Madara happened upon one girl in the crowd, holding a wound on her shoulder. He studied her face carefully, suddenly engulfed in only one thought. She looks just like... He shook his head, snarling a little at his past, and turned to Obito. "Boy," Obito turned to him, ignoring his offensive nickname, "That girl... to the left... Do you see her down there?"

Obito flashed his sharingan in order to scan the crowd of soon to be corpses more effectively and landed on the only female among them. "The one with the shoulder wound?"

"Yes... I'd like you to go get her and bring her to me..."

"Sir?" Obito looked to him and raised an eyebrow, unsure why his master had picked this girl out of the thousands of people they had fought against. They had no need for hostages. Furthermore, she wouldn't matter once their plan was in full effect.

"Do not ask questions," Madara warned, "Bring her to me. Alive."

Obito nodded reluctantly and disappeared into the battlefield. Madara, still standing over the sea of ninja below, watched as a large portion of them swarmed toward Obito like ants to a crumb of bread. Several of them were immediately eliminated and soon after, Obito knocked the girl of interest unconscious and disappeared in thin air. Madara listened as one of her comrades screamed for her, unable to save her from the disappearing act. He then smirked and turned to the rest of the crowd. "I must admit, you've all been rather entertaining. Even still, I grow tired of watching you all swarm about. I'll return. But, here. I'll be kind and leave something for you to keep busy with while I'm away." With that, he slammed his palm to the ground and summoned a swarm of large hornet like beasts which appeared and immediately attacked, carrying off a few of his contenders. Amidst the screams in horror, Madara laughed, "A swarm for a swarm. How do you like that?" Amused with his own wit, he calmly formed a hand sign and disappeared.

Though they were miles away from the battlefield, the fighting and commotion could still be heard in the distance like the gentle roar of a thunderstorm that had not yet reached their location. Madara, upon arrival, walked passed Obito without so much as a thank you for retrieving what he had asked for. He looked down, towering over her sleeping body as he took in her small frame, his eyes scanning every inch of her. Without turning, he spoke to Obito simply. "Go back. No doubt those ninja will be done with my little task soon." Obito, still confused, decided not to question Madara, but simply disappeared once again using his Kamui. Once he was gone, the large, God-like Uchiha, stooped down over the girl and scooped her into his arms like a sleeping child, brushing her hair from her peaceful face. Taking in her features, he noted her long eyelashes and small, upturned nose. Her skin was pale and unblemished. As he dragged his gloved thumb over her cheekbone, he thought that she looked much like a porcelain doll; quiet and fragile. This, of course, was a direct contrast to her fierce nature in battle not long before this moment.

Suddenly noticing small differences, he reached into his back pocket and pulled a handkerchief from it. He brought it to his mouth and wet it with his saliva before bringing the cloth down to wipe away the dark makeup around her eyes. After seeing her without it, he couldn't understand why someone with a natural beauty such as hers would take the time to apply it each day. Then, displeased with the girl's hair being tied back so tightly, Madara pulled out a kunai and cut through the elastic in her hair, freeing the ebony locks and allowing them to flow down to the ground below her. The Uchiha couldn't help but note how long and silky it was and how good it would feel in between his fingers. "Your resemblance to her... is truly uncanny. Though you are slightly younger than she was." He spoke to her though she was still not awake. His gruff voice caused her to stir slightly, and Madara petted the back of her neck with the hand he was using to stabilize her head in order to soothe her. "I can only hope you won't be as timid." At this, the girl's eyes shot open and she gasped, immediately attempting to pull out of Madara's grasp.

"W- What are you... Where am I!?" Her voice shook as the Uchiha's grasp tightened on her neck, not allowing her to escape his hold.

"Your voice... it's much sweeter than hers was. Even with all of this panic."

"W-what the hell are y-"

"Now, now. A lady should have no use for such profanities." Madara corrected, furrowing his brow at her. He wouldn't allow her to break his idea of her innocence.

"What are you talking about? Why did you bring me here!?" The girl began to struggle again, but Madara pulled her closer to him, pressing his forehead to hers with a wicked grin on his face. Her small hands reached up to his cheeks, attempting to push him away from her.

"All in time, dear girl. All in time. Please, take a moment to calm down." With this, the young girl in his grasp seemed to settle, sinking into his palms in surrender.

"Please... don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Madara thought momentarily, drawing his head away from hers, "I wouldn't dream of it... in fact..." He took his free hand and placed it on her wounded shoulder. A green aura surrounded his hand and the wound, instantly healing it. The girl looked down as this occurred then shifted her gaze back to Madara's eyes.

"Why... why are you helping me?"

"So curious..." Madara said gently as he cradled her again, "So full of questions."

"P-Please..."

"The truth is, I only wanted to get a closer look at you, my dear. You remind me of someone."

"W-What?" The girl was so terribly confused by all of this. Just moments ago she was fighting against this man as he slaughtered her teammates... her friends and family. Now she was resting in his healing arms all because she was familiar to him.

"My late wife looked much like you when I first met her." This jolted the girl in his hands. "She has long since passed, of course."

"You... You sent that man to kill my comrades... pulled me from the battle field to look at me because I resemble a woman you were married to God knows how long ago!?" The girl started to seethe slightly, her anger overpowering the fear and confusion Madara had instilled in her.

"You have to understand. It has been so long since I have seen her. It was striking that you bear such a likeness. Everything... down to the way your nostrils flare when you're being passionate about something... is like her. It makes me wonder if other things are similar as well." He said this while one of his hands grazed over her collar bone, swiping some of her hair from it. Suddenly, the girl spat at him, causing him to pull away suddenly. Then, surprisingly, a grin snuck across his face. "Though I must admit... that is something she did not share with you... that fiery personality of yours." She watched as his tongue snuck from his lips and licked away her saliva which had landed close to his lower lip. "Show me more." He pushed his forehead to her again, and the girl put her hands up, pushing against his chest plate as hard as she could to get him away, but it was in vain.

"Why in the..." She stopped, remembering his correction from earlier and not wanting to anger him. "Why are you doing this!? So I remind you of some lady you were married to... did you ever stop to think, maybe it's because I'm a descendant of yours or something! You're like five hundred years old!"

Madara exploded with laughter. "You're not an Uchiha, are you?" The girl's eyes fell to the ground and she shook her head, "And I can tell you, I never shared any children with the woman I married... or anyone after that for that matter. So, you are no descendant of mine."

"Y-You don't have..." She stopped herself, remembering her tenses, "You didn't have any kids?"

"Not even one," Madara replied, gently running his hand over her head. "My late wife...Ayumi was her name... was never able to carry a child to term. I believe whole heartedly this was a blessing in disguise because she would not have been a fit mother." The girl in his hands shifted, not wanting to ask any more questions but still curious. "She was too soft hearted. It would have hurt her deeply had one of our children perished in battle later on in their lives." Madara looked off into the distance as if recollecting his distant past then pulled himself back to her eyes with a grin. "Listen to me go on... tell me something about yourself now... What is your name?"

"Are you insane!?" The girl said shaking her head, "This isn't a date. Let me go!"

"What a silly name," Madara jested, keeping hold of her as she fought against him like a small bird in his large, powerful hands. "I'll only ask you nicely one more time. Tell me your name." He stared deeply into her eyes, expecting a quick answer.

Suddenly struck with fear once again, the girl stammered out a meek, "S-Sayuri..."

"Sayuri... meaning 'little lily,'" Madara said, still grinning wildly. "How fitting. You are quite small and delicate..."

"Please, let me go..." Sayuri whispered, tears beginning to pool in her dark eyes.

"Sweet little flower..." Madara leaned close to her and she suddenly felt his warm tongue behind her ear. "I wouldn't dream of letting you go... Especially not now that I know you taste so sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

Sayuri's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, gasping for air as she realized where she was. The room around her was so familiar. She looked down to the white, pillowy comforter covering her legs then brought her hand to her head, holding it while she gathered herself. A dream. It had all been a dream. The war. The deaths. Her capture. She looked over to see a large form stretching beside her. She stood, going to the window and throwing the curtains open to see her village bustling below. A flood of relief came over her.

Meanwhile, behind her in bed, light was beaming in from the window onto the man's face, causing him to wince slightly before sitting up himself. "What are you doing up so early, darling?" A gruff voice came. Sayuri turned to him and saw the face of the same man who had tormented her in her dream.

"I had a terrible dream, Madara," She moused, the memory of it still fresh in her head. She had known him to be nothing but kind. How could he have been so evil? Even if it was only a dream.

"Come," Madara held out his arms, then, once she was back in bed and within his reach, pulled her into his warm, strong hold. He breathed in gently as her small, cold hands grazed his chest. The way his large arms sheltered her made her feel safe, almost coaxing her to fall asleep again. "Tell me about this dream."

"Oh, it was awful! We were at war... we were at war with... with you!" Madara pulled back from her to look into her eyes, attempting to make sense of what she was saying. "I..." Sayuri tried to collect her thoughts enough to form a coherent story, but was struggling because, while it all seemed so real, none of it made sense. "You were attacking the... the world. Trying to gather up the tailed beasts to control every human being in existence... and..." She stopped when a smile creeped over Madara's face, a telltale sign he was about to burst into laughter. "I know it sounds crazy but it seemed so... so real..."

"Darling, the only thing I'm interested in conquering..." He pushed her shoulder, forcing her to lie on her back and drug himself on top of her, then leaned into her ear, still smiling, "Is you." His voice dripped in seduction, causing Sayuri's porcelain face to light up with a gentle pink glow. She closed her dark eyes as Madara's lips found her neck, gently taking her skin into his mouth as if he were trying to remove any memory of her nightmare.

"M-Madara..." He pulled away, feeling her turn her head from him in discomfort. A look of confusion swept his face as he looked into her eyes. "Were you married... before...?" Madara sat up, on his knees, still above her and kneeling between her legs.

"Long ago, I had taken a wife in order to pass on my legacy... but she did not produce any heirs... why are you thinking of such things?"

This didn't make any sense. How could she have known that? How could that detail have been so accurate in her dream when she hadn't asked much about Madara's past since he had come back to the village after being reanimated?

"Wh-" Sayuri had so many questions racking her brain, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Why did you come back?"

"Why?" Madara looked into her eyes, searching them for an answer as to where these inquiries were coming from. "I've told you this before, Sayuri, have I not?" Sayuri shrugged uncomfortably, still not looking up to him. "To establish peace. To right the wrongs I had done to my friends and so many in the past... I wanted to see the world in a better state than I had left it so long ago." With this, Madara leaned back over her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek and caressing it gently before turning her head to face him. "It was only a dream, my love. And even if it hadn't been, do you not like this version of me much better than the one you conjured up?" He smiled gently at her and pecked her nose, dragging the back of his hand over her temple.

"Y-Yes," Sayuri sighed, contented, and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle drag of his hand over her skin. She suddenly felt his breath, hot and sweet though he'd only just woken up, fanning her face as he leaned in closer.

"Kiss me," He commanded before pressing his lips firmly against hers. He felt her hesitate but only for a moment before hers joined, dancing gently with his. Moments passed and the gentleness of the kiss had subsided and was replaced with messy passion, their mouths both half open, waiting for the other to further it. After a moment, Madara took the lead and snaked his tongue into her mouth, earning a gentle squeak from her underneath him which caused him to grin against her. They continued like this for a while, their saliva beginning to glaze the corner's of their mouths, and Sayuri's lips beginning to swell from the passion. Unable to control his want, Madara's rough hand slid under her black tank top and she arched her back as it met the clip of her bra, allowing him room to work as he unclipped it. It took him no time to remove her shirt and slide the unwanted undergarment off of her, discarding them both somewhere in the room.

Suddenly exposed, Sayuri brought her hands to her chest to cover herself, but Madara only smirked and pulled them away, easily pinning both of her wrists above her head with one of his hands while the other traced underneath one of her breasts. Meanwhile, his mouth had abandoned hers and moved south to her other breast, placing gentle, butterfly kisses across it until he reached the stiff pink peak in the center. After taking it into his mouth, he looked up as she writhed underneath him, her eyes glued shut as she suppressed a moan and fought against his hold. This torment continued momentarily until Madara grew tired of her near silence and ventured his hand lower to push into the waist band of her shorts.

Sayuri's eyes shot open as she felt his large middle finger press gently on her clothed pussy, causing the fabric to become wet and sticky against her skin. "M-Madara..." He pulled away from her chest, still smirking as he faced her.

"What is it, darling?" He asked gently, still continuing his torment with his free hand. "Do you want me to stop?" This was, of course, rhetorical. Why would she want him to stop? Her very core was aching for him to touch her more. She could feel herself pulsating, practically begging him to push something, anything into her. "You're making a mess of yourself." He said, looking toward his hand. "Let's see..." With that, he released her wrists so he could work with both hands at pulling her shorts off of her. Once they reached her ankles, he threw them off to join her shirt and bra in the floor, and his large hand snaked its way back up her thigh, the other holding her knee so that she couldn't close her legs and shield herself from him. "Look at you..." He said, causing Sayuri's face to flood with a deep crimson color. "You try so hard to deny me, but your want... it's so noticeable." He lowered himself to further examine her, driving her mad as his hot breath crept between her legs. "I wonder... could you deny me if..." A singular finger smoothly swiped her lilac panties to the side, causing her to shiver beneath him. That was when his mouth met her. Suddenly, she was seeing stars, too overcome by Madara's tongue moving against her clit to make any sense of what was happening. He continued lapping up her juices, listening to the gentle song of her humming moans, only pulling away once to tell her how sweet she tasted. Her hands found their way to his scalp, gently tugging at his long black hair and unknowingly directing his head toward where she wanted his mouth the most. She moaned loudly as she found herself grinding against her lover's face, feeling almost as though her need had taken over, causing her to become lewd and unashamed of her actions.

It was when Madara pulled away, placed a gentle kiss on her outer lips and slipped two of his large calloused fingers inside of her that she completely lost control. Her grip on his hair tightened as she hummed praises of "right there" and "please don't stop" while his fingers curled into her, pressing against her walls and causing pleasure to spread from the very tips of her toes up to her head. She went limp as a pool of liquid poured from her, coating Madara's fingers and joining with his saliva between her legs.

After sitting up, the paradisiac man brought his fingers to Sayuri's small mouth. "Open," he directed. When she did, he forced his fingers inside. "That's right, darling. Get them clean. Do you taste how sweet you are?" Sayuri looked up, her eyes wide and innocent, almost driving Madara mad. He wondered what she would look like if his cock replaced his fingers. With that thought in mind, he pulled away from her and kneeled on the bed once more. "Would you like to help me with something else?" He asked, pointing at his shirt. Sayuri obediently sat up and started working her fingers at the buttons of his shirt, helping him pull it from his muscular arms and leaving his massive chest exposed to her. She reveled momentarily, allowing her hands to slide over his body stopping at each ripple and scar. Madara noticed this and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. "The way you look at me with such adulation... its enough to make me take you right in this moment... and yet..." His hand gracefully traced her jaw line to the back of her neck and pulled her face toward his groin. "I don't think it's right that I should work so hard for you, and you so little for me... Don't you agree, darling?" His hand worked hard to free his erection from his pants, pulling them down as far as they would go while he stayed kneeling on the bed.

Sayuri's eyes widened. His size was immeasurable. Certainly much bigger than anyone she'd ever been with and she was wondering if he would even fit inside her. How could she not realize that this olympic sized man would be larger than life in all aspects? She now knew why the Uchiha men were so sought after, and it wasn't just because they were handsome. Madara took in her gaze which caused a deep laugh to erupt from his throat. "What's wrong, little flower? You seem nervous." Once again her large, innocent eyes traveled up to him, and he fought the urge it choke her with his length.

"I don't know if I can..." Her voice was meek now and almost quiet, much like the chittering of a baby bird.

"All I ask is your best effort," Madara said, placing a hand on her head and petting her silky locks from her face. With this, Sayuri's mouth widened and wrapped around him, causing the Uchiha to buck into her and let out a low groan. She wasn't able to take all of him in her mouth, but she did her best to push him as far back into her throat as he would go and used both of her hands to stimulate the parts of him her mouth couldn't reach in a steady motion. "That's a good girl," Madara growled, intwining his fingers in her hair. He looked down at her, hard at work on his member and ordered, "Look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and met his in an innocent gaze, only flenching slightly whenever she would attempt to push him deeper into her throat. "So salacious... so innocent yet so sensuous." He choked out, allowing the pleasure he was receiving to spread over his god like body. "You're so... good..." Sayuri loved to hear him praise her, and increased her pace to hear more, but Madara pulled himself from her mouth, watching as she drooled for him.

Suddenly, he got up from the mattress and stood, grabbing Sayuri from behind much like a rag doll and scooped her into his arms. With her back pressed to his chest he lowered her down, hovering her womanhood over his length, each of her legs placed in each of his hands as he held her by the backs of her knees. "Tell me how much you want this..."

"I... I do want this..." Sayuri panted, her mind fogged from the extra exertion. Madara simply smiled and brought his lips to her ear, kissing and biting at her lobe in between sentences.

"What do you want, little flower... tell me, and you shall have it."

"I want you..."

"What part of me... and how much?" His hot breath sent chills down her spine as she lingered above his member, completely at his mercy in the air.

"I want your cock, Madara... all of it... please, I can't wait any longer." With this, Madara pushed into her, wincing as her warmth enveloped him. She was so tight and small that he wasn't sure he'd be able to push all the way in, especially not at this angle, so he settled for bouncing her up and down on only the first few inches for now, all the while pushing into her with his hips so the combined force would cause her to open a little more for him. A litany of squeaks, hums, and exclamations came from Sayuri, her sweet voice goading him to continue the painful pleasure she was experiencing as he stretched her walls. She had never been taken this way before, her entire body helpless in the air as he held her against him, using her as if she were a toy. It was enough to push her toward the brink of another orgasm, but Madara stopped just before she came over the edge.

Suddenly, he placed her on the bed, her knees weak from the sensation of him pounding into her, and held her up, her ass in the air as he continued his pace only this time, pushing himself all the way inside. He took this moment, to grab her hips and dig his fingers into her waist. "M-Madara... I'm..." She squeaked breathlessly. The Uchiha could feel her walls clamping around him, a sign she was going to release soon. Almost at his limit as well, his fingers dug deeper into her skin, surely leaving bruises in their wake. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this euphoria... until he did.

"Ay-Ayumi..." He came into the girl below him, not realizing his falter until his member was done pulsating and he had pulled out. By then, he had already satisfied himself, so he looked at the girl snidely while he started to dress himself. After hearing this, Sayuri's eyes shot open, realizing she was, in fact, again in the middle of a barren field, listening to the distant roar of battle behind her.

"Y-You..." She pulled herself up, forcing her back to straighten as she sat on her knees, unable to piece together how she had gotten here. Her core burned from the abuse of his massive length and she could feel his seed dripping down her thighs after she sat up. "You tricked me."

"Please," Madara laughed, placing his armor back on his chest, "I heard the way you begged for me... Genjutsu or not, I could feel how much your body indulged in the treatment I gave you. You should thank me."

"Thank you!? I want to kill you! You dirty, conniving basta-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah..." Madara said, crouching down and placing a hand on her cheek again. "Watch your words, little flower. I do apologize for bringing you out of your dream so soon. Ayumi's name struck my head at the last second after thinking how long it had been since I'd had a woman at my disposal. I promise I wasn't thinking of her the entire time, but... no matter. Once my plan is in place, you'll go back to your dream. Perhaps, now, I'll even be there with you... just as I was a moment ago." His confident grin caused Sayuri to grimace and her stomach to turn. Without thinking she struck him across his face as hard as she could. Madara, startled by this, pulled back for a moment with a look of shock then began laughing loudly.

"You used me!" Sayuri shouted, "You used me all because I look like... like your dead wife."

"That isn't the only reason, child," Madara mused, "I admit, I do have a preference for appearances like your own, but I did truly want to make you feel good. I know I accomplished that. You see, in order to achieve some things, they occasionally must be done in unconventional ways. It may not seem right... or even fair... but I brought you pleasure in the only way I knew how. Much like the way I will bring peace to this world." He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, hoping to find relief but was met with disconcertment. "You will understand soon. I hope to see you in your dreams." With that, he walked away, leaving her to collapse in the barren wasteland he had created.


End file.
